


Navigate Me

by R_splendence



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Consensual, Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, POV Male Character, Reploid Anatomy, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_splendence/pseuds/R_splendence
Summary: You've caught a certain Hunter's eye.





	Navigate Me

“Careful, X, you’re in a hot spot…” Your voice is softly transmitted between mic and reploid, warning the blue gunner of the surrounding danger. Your fingers work deftly over the wide screen of your Operator booth, drawing up videos and maps and other tools to help with your duties. “From what I can see, there are several hostiles ahead of you. Five or six.”

 

“Is that so? Well, they won’t be a problem. Thank you,” comes the quiet response. His voice isn’t particularly deep but it is pleasant and smooth. Confidence radiated through his words and filled you with a strange sense of courage.

 

“Past that point there will be two more hostiles and a building. Your goal is to open and clear the way up for convoys loaded with E-tanks and weaponry.” You glide your hands across the screen as you take in and relay this information. Words flicker across the visor over your eyes and you manage to just catch them. “Once this area is secured, you can ride back with the convoy.”

 

There’s a moment’s pause and silence befalls your booth. As if from a distance, you hear the banshee-like scream of X’s buster as he brings it to a charge. Then he begins addressing you directly. “I can do that. Alright!”

 

X returned home with only scuffed armour and depleted energy stores. You smile at him with relief once you spot him- though you are reluctant to draw his attention. He spots you anyway. He always does....

 

“Thank you, Reader. I wouldn’t have been able to do that without you.” His warm voice has lost the confident edge for an air of friendliness. He offers his hand to you. You take it uncertainly but not reluctantly. You are quite eager.

 

And suddenly he’s whispering in your ear. “Why don’t you meet me at my door tonight at midnight? A good performance should be rewarded.” His hand grips yours, gentle and warm. You can feel the thrum of his circuitry through it. You flush deeply at the remark and simply nod your head.

 

“Then it’s a date. I’ll be waiting.” X presses a fleeting kiss to your cheek and is suddenly away from you. You stare after him in a sort of stunned trance… What on earth was X planning? Were you really going to take him up on his... proposal? Offer?

 

_ Surely there’s no harm in it… _

Midnight did not come nearly quick enough. You lay restlessly in your bed, eyes locked on the digital clock beside you, blankets tossed haphazardly away. It was only a few minutes past eleven. Maybe a shower was in order… you had taken one earlier, of course, but you could never shower too much. Right?

 

X welcomes you into his room with a smile. “I’m glad you came, Reader.” He grabs your hands and gently pulls you in. His room is mostly dark save for a series of scattered lights that flickered dimly. Before you can speak or protest, the blue reploid is lifting you onto what can only be a large bed. “You’ve been such a good Operator to me. I want to… return the favor.” X cups your face and presses a light kiss to your cheek. “Will you let me do that?”  
  
“Ah… Yes, o- of course, X,” you manage to whisper. X’s presence is soothing and calming, compelling you to comply.  His warm hands are suddenly crawling all over you, kneading through your clothes and radiating heat. You relax underneath the careful massaging and lay back with a quick-blooming smile. “I didn’t realize you were a masseuse,” you joke teasingly.

 

“Oh yes, it’s a hidden talent,” he murmurs back. He is intent and focused now, working carefully at your muscles to work out what tension there is. His efforts pull your garments up, revealing the smooth skin beneath. You don’t seem to notice that this is intentional. X is gradually bringing away your clothing with each knead and roll, his green eyes shining as he admires every inch of you. “You’re so beautiful, dear Reader.”

 

“You flatter me,” you return quietly. “Ah, X, that feels really nice…” Cool air is meeting your skin, tempering the heat the reploid wroughts. Suddenly there are little bursts of tingles all across your belly and you arch your back into the feeling. Your hips are grabbed firmly, preventing escape- not that you would want to. “Ngh, gosh- X…”

 

Each kiss he presses to your belly feels like starbursts, quick and tingly. He trails and scatters them all along your torso all the way up to your chest, whispering soft praises to quell your squirming. His green eyes sparkle as they meet yours- then you cry out. X wraps his mouth around one of your exposed nipples and begins to suckle. A pulse of something shoots through you, encouraging a moan. “Mm, sing for me…”

 

X does not stop there. He suckles and laps at each nub while quickly stimulating the other with his thumb and finger. You’re left to murmuring his name or moaning soft pleads, begging him to continue. It’s shocking how quickly he’s rendered you helpless… A hand slides along your belly to your groin. He grasps you there, palming against the quickly-stirred bulge. You roll your hips into his hand, groaning at the friction. 

 

“That’s a good boy,” he purrs. His teeth scrape over a nub, then retreats. He suddenly slides his hand down your undergarments and fishes for your cock. His fingers curl deftly around your length and stroke- a slow deliberate motion. “Very good. Precious,” he rumbles quietly. His mouth has found its way to your neck. Teeth nibble at the sensitive soft flesh there and you wilt under his nips and kisses. You manage to look into his eyes- and see a gaze clouded, a predatory glint dancing there.

X latches onto the flesh of your throat and massages it with the edges of his teeth, carefully chewing and lapping, just barely making it difficult for breath. His hand still strokes you slowly, occasionally sending bolts of pleasure up your spine when his thumb glides over the head of your cock. You shudder and moan, finally closing your arms around his lean-muscled frame. Without thinking you dig your nails into his skin, hips rolling desperately into the curve of his hand.

 

“Mmm, that’s the way,” X growls into your neck. His back arches beneath your nails, relishing the flares of pain they bring. He begins to stroke you faster- then just as quickly brings his hand away. In the same motion he grabs your undergarments and pulls them down, removing the boxers completely with some of your aid. “You’re such a good boy,” he huffs, “I can’t wait to fill you up…”

 

You swallow nervously, throat working against his teeth, unable to stop the pleased flush that overwhelms you with each praise. You roll your hips up against him hopefully but the strong reploid only sits up- carefully rearranging your arms so your hands rest on your belly. “I want you to watch,” he growls roughly. You nod, unsure of whether or not you can speak now.

 

X is slow, trailing and drawing his hands all along the lines of his armour and muscles, aware that he has your rapt attention. He finally brings your eyes back down to the white pelvic plate that wraps around his hips. You watch, somewhat tense now, pulled by the tenterhooks of his nimble fingers until the plate suddenly pops free. He casts it aside with a grin- obviously, he wants you to focus on what the plate was hiding.

 

You are greeted by a mechanical member. Rows of little lights and bulbs wink red and yellow in varying patterns, almost as if teasing you. A slight bulbous shape has taken to the base of the cock- you wonder what that is for. You estimate it to be a little over five inches in length but easily almost as thick around. Hesitantly, you reach out to grasp his cock, hand curling firmly around the base. X makes a rumble of satisfaction and leans into you, arms reaching out to half-embrace you.

 

“Good, now, don’t be shy,” the reploid purrs. The pulsing of the lights picks up, prompting you to stroke him- and you do. The grip is odd from the rows of bulbous lights but there is also a tingle that spreads into your hand with each tug. X moans, low and crooning, pushing his hips up into your grasp. “There you are,” he groans quietly. His fingers find the spread of your back and begin to knead. Their journey is short and simple: he massages your back, hips, finally working his way back to your own member. He rubs the flat of his thumb over your sensitive head, teasing you.

 

“Ah, X…” You stroke over his cock then pause- your hand had reached a strange obstacle. You look away from the reploid to find that the strange bulb had expanded slightly- enough to hinder you. “Mmm?” X blinks, following your gaze. “Well, we can’t be having that, can we?” He lets out a rumbling purr, almost a chuckle. His strong hands slide back up your body and press lightly against your chest, urging you down. “Do you want all of me, my dear?”  
  
The bed is warm against your back as you comply, almost too warm. X grasps your legs and carefully spreads them so that he could nestle between you. Without really thinking, you hook your legs around his hips and squeeze. “I do,” you murmur. “I want you, X- and your dick, please,” you add suddenly. You groan in anticipation- then confusion when firm hands separate your legs. X pushes your hips and rear into the air instead and shifts back so that his face is parallel with your ass. “X…? Please,” you whine quietly.

 

But X only grasps your plump ass and spreads your mounds so that his tongue can between them. The strange wetness shocks you at first and you gasp, tensing up, but its warm- so warm, were reploids always so hot-blooded?- so you relax after a moment. His tongue is deft and agile, making slow sweeps before finding your hole. He pushes, and you roll your hips reflexively- letting X shove past your ring. You groan out at the invasion, shuddering. X flexes his tongue and bobs his head, working your tight hole just enough.

 

Finally, he withdraws, licking his lips as he catches your shining eyes. “Do you still want me?” He purrs at you, pushing himself back between your legs. His cock is pulsing rapidly, the bulb deflated a little, solid as ever. “I can give you everything and more,” he growls. You nod without hesitation. Of course you still want him- you need him, crave him, his presence- fuck, why was he so  _ slow?  _ You groan impatiently as his hands lift your legs and rear back up. “I want to hear you, dear,” he growls.

 

“I- please- I need you! I need to feel you inside me!” It is a hot rush of words, frantic and unbidden. “Fill me up to the brim, please- fuck, please!” You are begging him now- begging him for his presence, for him to abuse your ass, anything. You don’t notice that his warm cock has been placed between your cheeks and he’s already grinding against them until he’s slipping a thick finger into your mouth. You latch onto it and he quickly pushes more in, letting you suck on them. His hips shift just so.

 

A bolt zips up your spine as suddenly there’s a great pressure against your hole. It is hot and firm, bumping lightly, thrumming with power. Your whole body shudders as X thrusts into your body- a short burst of movement. Your hands clamp onto the sheets beneath you for some kind of brace. X thrusts again and shoves his cock- finally- into your rear, groaning with the effort. His crooning purr makes you bite down onto his finger and suck them harder. He pushes his fingers into your mouth experimentally- and you take the push eagerly, tongue curling and lapping at the thick digits.

 

X is moving with a sense of rhythm now. He grunts when a thrust finally sheathes his cock inside you, groaning as he draws it free. You shudder and moan around the bulk of his fingers, eyes shining with a wild light. His cock pushes into you again- this time with fervor, a confidence that hadn’t quite been there before. Each thrust is deep and deliberate, shaking you with pleasure. Drool begins to slick his fingers as your rapidly distracted, mumbling and begging and jerking with each of his thrusts. He pulls his fingers free…

 

You immediately begin crying his name, breathless and desperate for more. You’re vaguely aware of urging him to fuck you senseless, fuck your ass for all it was worth- and he  _ does.  _ X’s grip is viselike on your thighs but you don’t mind, relishing in the onslaught of bliss- screaming, even, as the broad head of his cock finds that button deep inside you-

 

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck- X, please, oh god-” You fumble for some sort of coherent  _ thing  _ to cry out. “Oh!” Your whole body shudders as resistance is met suddenly- a hard obstacle between you and him. X groans out, ignoring your cries- he seems to be focused on something else entirely now, something entirely primal and wild. That strange obstacle is still slamming into your rear, rocking your entirety. Heat is radiating against your skin- X is becoming hot to the touch with his wild fucking.

 

X’s nails dig deep into your thighs and you cry out in a pain that washes to pleasure. Your core, human as it is, thrums with the volume of the reploid’s sudden savage roar; the entire bed shakes beneath you as X gives one mighty thrust into your ass. You are pushed back but before you hit anything, X pulls you back- and something bulbous and solid spreads your hole even further. But X isn’t done: he is still humping against you as if in a frenzy.

 

In a desperate, moaning bid you grab onto your own cock and begin to stroke. Drool is dribbling past your lips, flying as you scream or moan. You try to match the tempo of his erratic fucking but it’s difficult- he seems lost in his own world, growling and snarling. His humps rock your body several times over in every moment- you can’t think or focus…

 

_ Suddenly X howls, a wild sound that sounds more like a beast than anything. His skin heats up and burns your skin before rapidly cooling down- giving way to a too-hot surge in your ass. You can feel X’s cock practically bulging with the size of his load, cum spurting free- deep into your ass. Oddly, you feel none of it seep past your cheeks- it all seems to be staying inside you. _

_ Your own desperate masturbation seems futile, then, the force of your climax minimal compared to his. You moan and shake with the bliss- and your vision fades out just for a moment. _

 

X is still dumping his first load into your ass, most certainly your belly- even as he slumps against your exhausted body. “Hhhh… Reader, mmmazing…” He slurs the words against your bare skin, smiling up at you. He shakes and twitches, humping every so often as another burst of cum is somehow produced.

 

“Nngh, X…” You are tempted to ask just how much cum he has in him when he shushes you- a quiet rumble. X finds the strength to push himself up, running his hands over your belly. “I’m going to fill you right up, dear,” he moans lowly. “With every single drop. With a knot like mine, nothing will go to waste.” Your eyes widen at the implication- but… for some reason, you’re not against it. The weight of his cum isn’t unpleasant and neither is the slight roundness you see growing in your stomach.... X’s eyes twinkle brightly, then glaze over.

 

The sturdy reploid growls and curls protectively around you, even as his hips jerk with the unending flow. You groan softly- the bulge in your stomach is growing rapidly. “I- I don’t mind,” you murmur. X runs his hands over your stomach- no, belly- with soft crooning growls. His hips jerk violently- a sudden push- and he moans out again. The rush of cum is suddenly back at its initial intensity and you flop back- positively bulging now. You wonder how much longer- how much more- this could last... 


End file.
